The One That Got Away
by LOUDER-N-PROUDER
Summary: Austin and Ally's relationship is going strong. Up until a new girl shows up. And slowly, Austin grows farther apart from Ally and more closer to the new girl. All Ally can think about is how he got away... (Give it a try)
1. Chapter 1

July 4th

I watch the colorful bright lights fly across the night sky. Each of them making a popping or booming sound. I snuggle up next to him. This was a summer to remember. This was the summer that I starting dating him.

Austin Monica Moon. Typical popular jock that every girl wanted to be with and every guy that wanted to be him. He was offered a basketball scholarship, his parents are filthy rich, and he has the most hottest girlfriend. Well... Had. Her name was Piper. But he dumped her because she was too whiny.

Austin and I have been hanging out for a while in the summer. But this summer, he asked me out. I of course said yes. Things just kinda took off from there. It's been a wonderful summer. And it's not over yet...

August 20

Back to school. I'm kinda excited. Austin picked me up in his car and drove me. He walked me to class and kissed me goodbye. The jealous girls scowled at me and the guys actually started staring at me. I tried to shake it off. I guess all of that comes with dating the hottest and most popular guy in school.

By the end of the day, everyone mostly knew my name. It was shocking. I was considered invisible. Up until I met Austin. Popularity is an interesting and dangerous thing I guess.

I went on another date with Austin after school. It was a outdoor movie date. The movie was boring so we ended up making out in his mustang. We turned up some music while at it. We listened to Radiohead. And that's basically it. But we enjoyed it..

September 13

"Austin, focus." I slap his shoulder. He pouts and rubs his shoulder.

"But it's so boring." He whines. I roll my eyes at my idiot of a boyfriend.

"I'm offering to tutor you. If you don't pass your geometry exam, your parents will kill you." He shove the book in his face again. He pushes it back.

"Why can't we just hang out?"

"Because you need to study. Because I need to tutor you to get extra credit. Because your parents are downstairs and are gonna make sure you're studying. Because-"

"Okay okay!" He grabs the book and starts to study. "Nope nope nope! Did he even teach us this? Was I there when he taught us?"

"What do you mean if you were there? You went to school every day. I know because you drive me everyday. I don't recall a day where you didn't."

"Hehe..."

"Austin..." I glare at the blonde devil. "You didn't skip... Did you?"

"I may have skipped once... Or twice... Or maybe thirteen times..."

"Austin Monica Moon! What were you thinking?!"

"Of you?" He winches.

"Get reading. Now." I scold. He quickly listens.

Austin is also a bad boy. I've heard rumors. He used to sleep around with other girls before he dated me. He also did drugs and speeded. I didn't want to believe them for now. I can't even image Austin ever doing those things. I didn't even bother to ask. It's not even a big deal. Right?

November 29

"Sorry I can't be there." He says over the phone.

"It's fine. Your grandparents need help over there."

"I know but Im missing your birthday. I feel bad."

"Don't be. It's not a big deal. We got matching tattoos before you left today." I look at the little music sign that's on my lower right abdomen.

"Yes, it is. And I hope that didn't hurt. That's why I left you something before I left."

"What?" I smiled.

"Check under your bed." He says and I get off my bed and look under it. And there it is. A neatly wrapped box. I open it and look inside.

"You got me a book?"

"Not just any book." I open to a page.

"An empty one?" I chuckle.

"It's a metaphor. You write your own story."

"So a diary?"

"Sure, and a songbook. I know you write songs."

I blush. "How did you know?"

"I found a music sheet on your desk when you were getting some snacks last time we hung out."

"I know, my songs are bad."

"Are you kidding me? They're amazing. God, why do girls always think negative about themselves?"

"Sorry we aren't cocky as guys are." I roll my eyes.

"Sexist much?"

"Love you too." I smile cheekily.

"You're lucky I love you too..."

December 29

He comes back today. Just in time for his birthday. I've been stressed out on the perfect gift. I think I got just the right one. I hope he loves it. He got me a wonderful surprise gift on mine so it's only fair if I give him a wonderful gift back.

"I'm home!" He shouts. We all stay silent. After a few seconds he says, "Hello?!"

"SURPRISE!" We all cheer. His world famous smile pops out. I run up to him and jump on him.

"Glad to see you too." He mumbles.

"I missed you." I snuggle on him.

"Likewise."

"I got you something." I say getting off him.

"What?" He says getting excited.

I walk over to get the gift. It's neatly wrapped in orange. His favorite color. He opens it up quickly and looks inside.

"A guitar?" His smile widens.

"Yep, I know you play guitar. I saw an old and worn out acoustic one in your closet. So I got you a brand new one. Look what I have engraved in it." I point.

"Auslly?"

"Trish made the ship name up. I kind of like it though."

"Me too. Auslly. I kinda like the sound of that. You're amazing." He smiles. I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

January 12

Things have been going so great for me and Austin. We started our own little team in hopes of making Austin's dream come true. He's always wanted to be a performer. Yes, Marino High's bad boy, jock, and popular wants to perform on stage for people.

At first he was a little nervous. Ok he was terrified. He was afraid that people would judge him. He needed to keep his reputation or what not. But when the word got out that he wanted to be a rockstar, they thought it was cool. The guys got a bit jealous of his many talents.

Singing, dancing, playing a lot of instruments, and being a chick magnet made most of the guys jealous. He was like a musical prodigy. This made the girls hate me even more. If that was even possible.

I was Austin's songwriter. He's still working on writing his own songs. He helps write some though. Dez is his director for music videos and such. Trish agreed to become his manager. It's a win-win for everyone.

January 24

"Did you hear?" Trish suddenly said. I jumped a bit at her sudden appearance.

"Hello to you too?" I get out my binder from my locker.

"There's a new girl."

"And?" I shut my locker and put the lock in.

"She's really pretty Ally."

"Um, good to know?"

"She has five classes with Austin." She keeps pushing on. That's when I get what she's trying to say.

"Trish, are you really saying that Austin would suddenly take interest in this new girl?"

"Well... I didn't say that."

"You thought it."

"Look Ally, this girl seems strange."

"There's nothing to worry about. I trust Austin. He wouldn't do that ever."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I know so." I turn around and walk to class...

February 14

"Aw, you're the best." I say as I cuddle the teddy bear Austin has just gave me. He smiles cheekily.

"I know. I'm a nice guy. But thank you for the guitar pick necklace." He says and puts it on.

"You're welcome." I blush. He chuckles and pulls me in for a kiss only to be interrupted by her.

"Aren't you two the cutest." She smiles. But her smile seemed... Strange.

"Oh, Callie! Hey!" He says and pulls her into a hug. I stand there awkwardly.

"Hey blondie." She says ruffling his hair.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to this concert with me."

"A concert?"

"Yeah, I bought two tickets and I was supposed to go with my friend but she had plans. So I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"What concert is it?"

"Love Angels." She smiles flirtatiously. Oh crap. That band's for couples. What the hell?

"I don't know who they are but okay. If it makes you happy."

"Yay! Thanks Aus. I knew I could count on you." She kisses his cheek and runs off.

"Hope you don't mind." He turns to me.

"Oh no it's okay. But you do know that band is for couples right?"

He only shrugs. "Oh well."

Oh well? Ha, cute. -_-

"I have to go. I'll see you next hour."

"See you." He kisses my cheek and walks away. That's strange... And new...

March 16

"So how was the concert?" I ask over the phone.

"It was good." He replies cooly.

"Only good?"

"Yeah..."

"That's it?"

"Well what do you want me to say? That it was fantabulous?" He remarks. I wince.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought it'd be more interesting that's all. I apologize." I play with the ends of my shirt.

I hear him sigh. "It was a good concert ok? Can we not talk about it?"

What was up with him? Did something happen in the concert? Why doesn't he want to talk about something simple as a concert? So many questions that I can't ask. He might blow up.

"Ok..."

April 1st

Austin has been acting so strange. He started acting differently since the concert. Honestly I'm so terrified. He's been canceling out plans, not answering calls, never replying to texts even though it says he's read them, he's never waiting for me after class, he's forgotten to drive me to school with him a couple of times and when he does remember he's picked up Callie with him to drive her to school too. I know I sound very clingy but it kind of bothers me.

I let him have his bro time with his buddies whenever he likes. I let him bring his friends to our table. I let him do mostly anything but now he's doing things that make me feel invisible and excluded. The last time we've met up and wrote a song was about a week ago.

I'm not liking this one bit.

"Hey!" I look up from my book to see her.

"Hey Callie." I greet politely.

"Whatcha doing?" She asks sitting down next to me. I swear her Australian accent sounds a little fake.

"Nothing just reading a good old book." I smile warmly.

"Fun. How are stuff between you and Austin?" She asks.

I put down my book and shrug. "Ok I guess."

"That's it?"

"What else is there to say?"

"Does he act all lovey dovey with you or does he just you know acts all normal?"

"I don't quite understand."

"Whatever. You guys seem so... Cute together."

"Look Callie, I don't think you came up to me just to talk about my relationship with Austin."

"Fine. I don't want to know about it. What I do want is to tell you that in a few months, you can kiss Austin goodbye." She finally says. And it took me off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Austin can do so much better. He's going to be mine." She says.

"First of all, what the heck? Second, Austin would never like someone so shallow."

"Me? Shallow? Oh I would never." He acts playfully. "Please, he won't believe you."

"I'm his girlfriend. He will believe me. We trust each other."

She rolls her eyes. "Don't be surprised when you find him cheating." She pauses. "Or already cheated." And that's all she says before she walks away.

What just happened? Did she really just say that? I had a feeling something was up with her. I tried to play if off but now it's getting more strange. I have to talk to Austin.

May 5th

I talked to him. I told him how I felt and what Callie said to me. He understood and said he would try to stay away from her and be clear that they are just friends and nothing more. I felt so relieved that day. That was over a month ago. Today I saw him. Next to her. That kinda ticked me off.

"Hey Austin." I say walking up to him. He smiles at me and gives me a side hug. Ok?

"Hey Sally." Did she really just say that. It made me want to slap the makeup off her face.

"Its-" I tried to correct her. But she cut me off.

"So 7 it is?"

"Yeah." Austin nodded. Callie grinned and kissed him cheek. Then smirked at me and waddled away. My jaw clenched and my hands went into fists.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm going to tutor her."

"Where?"

"My house?"

"Can I join?" I don't know why. But I just didn't trust her alone with him. I totally trust Austin but not her. She can pull something off on him.

"Ally, you'll distract us."

Is he serious? I've never distracted anyone. I'm always quiet and observant! "I promise I won't."

"No, sorry. We need to concentrate." He shuts his locker and walks off. I'm not liking this one bit.

June 5th

Austin has been tutoring Callie all month and now it's over. Finally. Last day of school is done. And now comes another great summer. Our 1 year anniversary is coming up and I'm excited.

"Hey Austin." I greet when I enter the practice room and sit beside him on the table.

"Hey."

"So I had these great ideas for the new song. I just need you to help me complete them. Can we meet up this afternoon? I'm going to head to work now."

"Um I can't. I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff."

"Stuff? Like what?"

"It's none of your business." Ok that was kinda rude.

"What's up with you lately?"

"Nothing."

"No, you've been acting so strange and I'm getting really annoyed."

"Ha, you're getting annoyed? You're the annoying one. You want to take up all my time and you want to know where I am every single second of my life."

"What? I don't do that! I let you have time with you're friends all the time. Heck, I even let you blow me off for Callie every time you two tutor each other. It's funny, when we schedule a songwriting session you always have to bail on me for tutoring!"

"You're so clingy. I can't even stand you."

"You know what? Forget it. I'm done. I'm gonna work on this song on my own. Call me when you've finally let off steam." I get my things and get up.

"I think we need some space."

"Then move stuff around you idiot." I remark then slam the the door.

June 20th

After that big fight, we both made up. Austin has told me that he was just stressed with the new album and tour coming up. I don't blame him. But today is our big anniversary.

He told me to meet him at this restaurant. So I entered and waiting. And waited. And waited.. And waited...

He never showed up...

"Miss? Are you finished with this?" The waiter asked as he pointed to my uneaten salad. I look out the window.

"No, um he's just running a little late. He should be here soon." My voice cracks a little. He gives me a weak smile and nods. Then leaves me alone.

I take out my phone and text him.

Ally: where r u

I wait for his reply. It takes a couple of minutes then he replies.

Austin: at home?

Ally: what r u doing there

Austin: watching tv?

Ally: did u forget about something

Austin: ... I don't think so

Ally: one year anniversary

Austin: that was today?! I'm so sorry ally

Ally: it's fine

Austin: I'll make it up to u

Ally: no I'm fine gtg bye

I shut my phone off and tears fall down my cheeks.

"I'm guessing you're done?" The waiter appears again. I nod and sniff. He gives me a tissue.

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen I'll be here every weekday and Saturday." He offers. I nod.

"Thank you."

"Oh and it's on the house." He smiles and walks away with my food.

I smile weakly and get my things to go home. As I walk down the street I see it. And at that moment, it all came down on me.

Callie and Austin were sharing a froyo and sitting down talking. He ditched me. His own girlfriend on their one year anniversary. For another girl. I'm just done.

June 25th

"I can't believe it. Why would you do that?"

"She wanted to hang out with me!"

"You could have said you had plans!"

"Ally, I'm sorry."

"You're not."

"Yeah I am. I just.. Don't think this is gonna work out anymore.."

And that was it. One year going down the drain.

"Bullshit."

"W-What?" He did a double take. I did myself as well. I wasn't the type to curse. But something just clicked inside me and it made me furious.

"This isn't because you think it's not 'gonna work out anymore'. This is because of Callie. Ever since that damn concert you've been so distant! You blow me off for her and you ignore me! I'm not clingy. I can assure you that. But I know when my boyfriend is loosing interest in me and becoming more interested in the new girl. Trish even saw it from the beginning. Before she even stepped foot in the school! Now tell me the truth. And don't you fucking dare lie to me! What the hell happened at that concert with Callie?!"

"She kissed me." He whispered softy you couldn't even hear it but I caught it.

I shut my eyes tight and bit my lip. "Fuck." I breathed out. "That little shit. I knew it."

"I tried to shake it off and pretend it didn't happen. For the sake of our relationship. But I slowly started to have feelings for her."

"She's manipulative. She seduced you. She convinced you that she was better than me. She probably told you lies and shit about me. Just to get you to stop liking me. She even made you blow me off so you two could have more time together."

"We did it." He blurted out.

I felt more tears running down my cheeks. It hurt way more now. They didn't just kiss and make out. They had sex. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was scared."

"Of what? Hurting me?"

He nodded. "I thought you wouldn't be so hurt."

"Well you thought wrong." I chuckled. "Everyone was right about you. You really are a player. A cheater. An asshole. I can't believe all of the time I spent loving you. And yes I love you. I loved you since the moment we sat down and watched those fireworks blow up in the night sky. But I guess you didn't feel the same."

"So what now?"

"Have fun fucking that slut."

July 4th

I sat alone. Watching those beautiful colors fly up the dark sky giving it a lovely sight. It's funny to think that last year I was here but only I had the man I love sitting next to me. Snuggling each other for warmth. Those days were gone. All of it is in the past. It's in the darkest part of my brain. Where the painful and heartbroken memories lay.

Austin ended up doing drugs and speeding just like I've heard from the rumors. He also started hooking up with Callie. Then dumping her and moving to the next bitch he saw. And that's how it just kept going. I on the other hand starting my way to moving on.

I heard that Austin got his tattoo removed. I know I should have got mine removed too. But I couldn't. Moving on was getting hard. So I wrote myself a song. In the songbook Austin gave me. I also quit writing music for Austin. So his music career was basically over. But mine was just getting started. I read over my song. And I loved it.

Summer after high school when we first met

We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead

And on my 18th Birthday

We got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor

And climb to the roof

Talk about our future

Like we had a clue

Never planned that one day

I'd be losing you

In another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash

Never one without the other, we made a pact

Sometimes when I miss you

I put those records on (Whoa)

Someone said you had your tattoo removed

Saw you downtown singing the Blues

It's time to face the music

I'm no longer your muse

But in another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]

The one that got away

All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)

Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)

I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)

'Cause now I pay the price

In another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

Satisfied with the song I closed my book. But paused for a moment. He told me it I could use it as a diary. To write my own story. Why not write about how it all started? When we first met to this instant? So that's what I'm going to do. I open the songbook and open to a fresh page. Then start writing;

I watch the colorful bright lights fly across the night sky...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked my one shot. It took a while to write. But I hope it was worth it. Tell me what you guys think. Oh and if you aren't satisfied with the ending, tell me so I can maybe write another part to this..

*Disclaimer, I don't own anything!*


	2. Chapter 2

July 4th

I watch the fireworks explode into extraordinary colors. She snuggles up by my side. I smile down at her. She's beautiful. That's for sure. But there was a problem.. I wasn't feeling it. I'm not sure what "it" is but I know I need it. And this chick isn't giving me it.

It's funny how exactly a year ago, I was with Ally watching these fireworks. Sweet and innocent Ally. I loved her.. She thinks I didn't. But I did. I loved every single thing about her.

I loved how I didn't have to worry if I was smarter than her. Because I wasn't. She was intelligent. Not a single grade that wasn't an 'A' on her report card. Which I admire about her.

I loved her petite figure. She had the cutest curves. Most girls would want a big ass and big boobs. Ally was decent with all that and yet beautiful and she didn't care about her appearance. She was happy with it. She wasn't fat or dangerously skinny. She was perfect.

I loved her personality. Very headstrong and independent. She would always want to do things her way instead of following someone else. I guess she was a bit stubborn too. But that's okay. She knows what she wants and goes for it. She's also extremely hilarious. She makes me laugh even when I'm having the worst day.

I loved her musical talent. She knew how to write amazing songs. She can play the piano like she made it. She knows a bit of guitar too. And her singing was the most beautiful sound on earth.

I loved her good reputation. Always following the rules. Not many do. Heck, I even tried to get her to rebel a few times. Key word; tried. But when she wants to break the rules herself, she does. But that's barely.

I loved her adorkableness. She was the exact mixture of adorable and a dork. I knew that I could tell her every joke in the world, no matter if it was dirty or corny or straight up stupid. She would always burst out into endless giggles and end up with a sore stomach.

I loved how her hands felt just right in mine. And how when we hug it's like it's just us in this whole universe. And how when we dance, it's like we are in some kind of cliche movie. And how we kiss is like the best moments of our lives.

I loved her..

No..

I still love her.

I love her whole existence and her presence. I can't believe I lost the most amazing girl on this planet. How did I ever end up here?

One word.

Callie.

She walked up to me her first day and started talking to me. She was nice and funny and not to mention gorgeous. But I didn't like her like that. She invited me to her concert and I accepted. Even though Ally told me the band was a couples band.

I was a complete idiot. I should have listened to Ally. I watched the band play those slow songs. And out of no where Callie just kisses me. I pulled away quickly explaining that I didn't like her that way. She shrugged it off. And that's how it went. I couldn't tell Ally because of the fear she would get hurt. So I didn't.

But slowly I started having feelings for Callie. She got me drunk too. And that's how we had sex. I wasn't thinking straight. After me and Ally broke up I realized those feelings weren't real. Ally was right once again. When is she ever wrong? Callie took up all my time. Lied to me. Seduced me. Manipulated me. And I lost Ally for it. So I became depressed. Began drinking again. I speeded a few times. Slept around again.

I needed Ally. I needed her by my side. I don't care if she was scolding me. I need to know if she at least acknowledges me. All I've ever gotten from Ally since the breakup was a quick glance and she was back to her book. No emotion on her face. It was like she was a robot. And it hurt like hell.

"I don't think this is gonna work anymore.." I tell the chick who's snuggled up on me. I don't recall her name either. And I winced because those were the exact words I used on Ally when I was breaking up with her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." I get up and walk away as fast as I could.

...

August 20th

School is a torture. But at least I get to see Ally more often. Trish has been giving me looks that tell me "I hate your whole existence. Don't even breath Ally's way or so help me I will hunt you down and chop your balls out and staple them to your forehead. That way you'll have trouble fucking the next slut you'll see. You deserve hell you man whore." So yeah.. She scares the shit out of me. But I guess I deserve it.

Also Dez has been hanging around Ally and Trish. Which sucked. My own best friend betraying me for the ones who hates me. Ouch. But I deserved that too.

I needed to talk to Ally badly. But I either don't know what to say, Trish is always there to make sure I never even get a glimpse of her, or because I'm a coward and can't even face the girl I broke.

Although she doesn't look very broken. I look more of a mess than her. I lost my record deal and she gained one. I was happy for her. But yet I was upset for myself. My grades were going downhill. Ally wasn't tutoring me. I can't believe I even agreed to tutor Callie. I was an idiot in school. But I had decent grades with the help of Ally. Now I don't. Ally's grades have still been perfect. Shocker there.

I finally face the fact that communicating with Ally will never happen in school. I'll need another way. Texting or calling is not an option. She changed her number. And blocked me just in case I got ahold of it. Smart girl she is.

I had another idea. Good old letters. I could slide it in her locker when she's not around. It was perfect. I just hope she won't throw it away as soon as she gets it.

...

September 14th

So I haven't had time to write the letter. Or think of what to put in it. Or too scared to even do it. But the whole ignoring my existence has really pushed my limits today.

I walked down the hallway looking around my surroundings. I was really bored and tired that day. And just like that I bump into a small figure. Who just happens to be Ally. Out of the 1000 students in this school. It had to be her.

Her books fall down and papers scatter around the floor. She glares at the floor and goes down to pick it up. I don't stand there like an idiot. I go down and help her out. She doesn't give me one glance. She takes the books and papers from my hand without emotion and gets up to walk away.

Without one single thank you. Or an 'I'm sorry' like she usually does when she bumps into anyone. And I know she wants to deny that I actually exist. But this was too far. I was determined to write that letter.

...

September 15th

I wrote her the letter...

...

September 20th

Five days and Ally is still ignoring me. I'm guessing she threw out the letter.

...

October 30th

Still ignored by Ally...

...

November 13th

Still ignored by Ally but I dreamed of her. Which scares me...

...

November 29th

I decided to give Ally a birthday present. She hates me but I don't hate her. I know she will throw out any gift I give her so I decided to make it anonymous.

I got her a necklace. It's half of a sun. The other half is a moon. Which I find weird. But Ally was too but in a good way. I hope she likes it and wears it..

I drop it at her doorstep at night while everyone is sleeping...

As for me, Ill be sleeping but dreaming of Ally again. My dreams of her haven't stopped. I don't know what to do. There's nothing I can do..

...

December 29th

She wore it today. I was surprised. She didn't wear it before. It's been a month since I gave it to her. Why today? At of all the days, why on my birthday? Did she know I gave it to her? Is this her birthday gift to me saying "I still hate you but I'll wear your necklace for today"? I may never know.

Little did I know it was something like that.

A little note fell from the mailbox.

"Happy Birthday Monica"

It was her handwriting. I looked around for her but she was gone. But it still gave me a little hope. Hope that she will forgive me..

..

January 15th

Hope was crushed. Just like my heart when I saw them both. Ally and Elliot. Smiling at each other while enjoying a nice lunch together.

Ally threw her head back and her beautiful laugh escaped her lips and she couldn't stop from the joke Elliot had said. I bit my lip and clenched my fists in anger. That was supposed to be me. Making that little angel laugh. Instead, Im here with a girl that I forgot her name, clinging onto my arm. I kept glaring daggers at the guy. The girl on the other hand (or arm) was trying to get me to make out with her. I really need to get this chick away from me.

"Yeah, can you please leave me alone? Thanks." I wiggled my arm away from her.

"But Austyyyyy." Why does every chick call me that?

"Seriously, get away from me." I got up and walked out of the cafeteria not bothering to look back at Ally and Elliot. Maybe it's time to move on. Maybe this feeling for Ally will go away if I just stop trying.

...

February 14th

Valentines Day.

Yayyy.

Except I'm single.

And Ally is dating Elliot.

Boooo.

I look around the hallways and see couples everywhere. Great, just what I needed..

Ive been thinking for a while. I should write a song.. About this whole thing. Problem is, I don't know how to write a song. Ally was the songwriter, not me. I was the rocker in this. But now that she's gone, I can't anymore. Sigh. Ally was more important to me than I thought. But hey, I'll still give this whole songwriting thing a shot. I worked with Ally when writing songs, so I should have the kind of knowledge by now.

I remember her telling me that songwriting was like pouring all your thoughts, emotions, life, and heart into it. Past experiences or something you believe in. She was always deep with her words. I should be able to write this song. I could write about how she's always on my mind. And I think about her all the time. Hm, something along those lines.

I could write about.. How she got away. How I always tell myself that this feeling will fade. Wait.. This could work..

...

March 28th

After a few tries and five boxes of pizzas, I finally did it. I have to go to the gym to get my six pack again but still worth it. And Im pretty glad of how it came through. I expected a really cheesy and stupid song but it's actually pretty good. It really made me feel proud of myself. I felt great with my new confidence. Now, Ill just need to find a way to sing it to her.

I don't think it's right to sing it in front of the entire school. She doesn't like any attention. And she'll be mad at me, more than she might be. I want to say sorry once again and try to mend our broken relationship. If she agrees, then Ill be more than happy to start over again.

This is going to be a long shot, but it can't hurt to try.

...

April 18th

I got the guts to sing for her. Except the time that I grew my balls to sing for her was at three... In the morning... Yeah, Im a little shit.

I had woken up from another Ally dream. Except it was Ally trying to kill me because I didn't sing her the song. My dreams are so strange. But I saw it as I sign. So I quickly threw on my shoes and grabbed my guitar and ran to her house.

I knew it was a bad idea. Her parents were sleeping. The only way was the climb up the tree nearby her window. So I set my guitar down and started to climb up. When I reached her window, I gave it a soft knock. When there was no respond, I started to knock a bit harder. That's when the lights turned on in her bedroom, then she opened her curtain.

She was surprised at first. Then angry. So I gave her a pleading look making her face soften. She hesitated at first, but opened the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" she crossed her arms.

"This is so stupid I know, but can you please come with me to the park?"

"Why should I?"

"Because, you need to understand my side of this story. I already know yours. You have to hear me out. At least do that for me. I know, I don't deserve any of your time. Especially when it's three in the morning but this needs to be said."

"I don't know.."

"I promise it will be worth it.."

"..."

"I have pickles?..."

"Damn you." she mutters and gets her shoes. I smile happily and mentally high five myself. When she comes back from putting on her shoes, I hold out my hand. She sighs and takes it. I feel the warmth of her soft hands and I feel the butterfly feeling shit in my stomach. When we make it down safe, I grab my guitar.

"What's with the guitar?" she asks.

"You'll see later." I smirk at her as we walk to the park.

"Alright, start talking." she demands.

"Im a total asshole that fell for Callie's stupid manipulating shit. I was a teenage hormonal guy, can you blame me? I know, it isn't an excuse. I really loved you, Ally. You have to believe me on that. And after all this time, Im still in love with you."

"Then why did you cheat?"

"Because I was a dick and Callie was a slut trying to get some dick. We went over that." This made Ally chuckle and at least lighten up. "I didn't know what I had until it was gone. When I lost you, I lost myself. You've robbed me of everything except the memories. Id like to think that you haven't fully moved on from me. And my name is still prominent in your vocabulary. That you think of me when you hear my favorite song from the radio or turn around when my voice seems to travel to your ears. Or your heart still skips a beat when someone asks about me. And maybe Im not the one one whose mind wanders back in time over and over again. And all I can think about is how you got away..." I tell her. She looks nervous. I sigh as we make it to the park. I sit in one of the benches and give a soft smile at her and start playing.

I've seen you in my dreams  
You turn them to gold and shatter their bones  
As broken as we seem, oh  
We give up our heart, a shot in the dark

And I know that there's something about you  
And the way that I want to  
There's something about you I'm drawn to  
But there's nothing I can do

I know you got away, I know you got away  
All my time is consumed with your face  
I tell myself that this feeling will fade  
And I know, and I know, and I know that it won't

My nights begin to bleed  
Mirages of love, Don't want to wake up  
My days turn into weeks, oh  
But searching your name is part of your game

And the feeling of getting you closer  
Is taking me under  
And the closer I'm getting to closure  
Is making me wonder

I know you got away, I know you got away  
All my time is consumed with your face  
I tell myself that this feeling will fade  
And I know, and I know, and I know that it won't

No, ooh, you're pulling me down yeah  
And I  
Come na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na

I know you got away, I know you got away  
All my time is consumed with your face  
I know you got away, I know you got away  
All my time is consumed with your face  
I tell myself that this feeling will fade  
And I know, and I know, and I know that it won't

Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na

I finish and look at her surprised expression. I wipe my sweaty palms on my pajamas. I probably look like an idiot. But whatever.

"Did you write that?"

"Yeah..."

"I can't believe it."

"I know, but I did what you told me to. I poured every last inch of me in that song. D-Do you like it?"

"Yeah, its great."

I sighed in relief. "Can we please start over?"

She thinks for a moment. Then sighs.

"I can't..."

* * *

 **Im gonna leave it like that because Im a little shit. I love how many reviews and encouragement I got. So I decided, I'll give it another shot. This might be a three shot if you guys want it to. Let me know by clicking that review button on the bottom. Thanks so much guys. Until next time.. (~￣▽￣)~**

 ***Disclaimer, I don't own anything***


End file.
